Deseo
by gomitagguk
Summary: Lo quería negar, pero por más que se lo repetía más se rendía ante sus deseos. Más se daba cuenta que por más que lo negara, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.


Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo causando un estremecimiento. Su aliento frio eriza mis vellos, poniéndome la piel de gallina. No se como llegamos a esto, pero por más que me digo que está mal, mi corazón no lo cree así. Para él, esto es correcto.

Para, para por favor. – mi voz suena ahogada. Una súplica. En un intento de convencerlo de que se detenga. – Esto está mal. – pero más bien es para convencerme a mí misma de ello. De convencerme que lo que estamos haciendo es un error.

No mientas, no quieres que me detenga. – su voz ronca me hace suspirar. Siempre causa esas reacciones en mi cuerpo, siempre ha sido capaz de hacerlo. – no te niegues, no nos niegues Kagome. – dice en un gruñido mientras con su lengua hace un recorrido desde el lóbulo de mi oreja a todo el largo de mi cuello. Causando que de mi boca salga un gemido.

Ninguno vuelve a emitir palabra alguna. Si bien, no hablamos a través de palabras, lo hacíamos a través de nuestro cuerpo. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo por completo, sus labios se hacían camino por cada parte de mi piel descubierta. Haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies. Sentía como sus dientes se arrastraban por mi piel y dejaba leves mordiscos.

Seshh… - su nombre en un suspiro salía de mis labios. Mi mente se estaba nublando cada vez más, ya no sentía control sobre mí misma, esos sentimientos que había creído olvidados, enterrados, resurgían como un fénix de sus cenizas. Pero debía ser honesta, nunca se habían extinguido, solo se encontraban suprimidos en lo más recóndito de mi ser.

Di mi nombre. – gruñó con voz profunda. Volviendo su agarre más fuerte. – Di mi nombre y dime que me amas. – hizo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. – Acepta que es a mi a quien amas.

Soy incapaz de contestar, y no es por que dude. No, es por el simple hecho que tengo miedo de decirlo en voz alta. Por que debo aceptar el deber que se me ha impuesto.

No puedo. – digo evadiendo su mirada.

No me vengas con eso. – con un movimiento de su cadera hace fricción y nuestros sexos hacen contacto sobre la ropa. Lo podía sentir, podía sentir su excitación. – Se honesta contigo mismo por una vez en tu vida, di lo que realmente quieres, sientes y desea. – con movimientos circulares de su cadera sigue haciendo fricción mientras toma entre su boca mi pecho derecho y lo muerde. Y aun sobre la ropa puedo sentir sus dientes.

Muerdo mi labio inferior en el vano intento de suprimir mis gemidos. Me siento incapaz de hacerlo por más tiempo, mi cuerpo me traiciona al igual que mi conciencia. La cual esta de acuerdo con mi loco corazón.

Dilo, solo dilo. – ya no puedo más.

¡Te amo Sesshomaru! – digo cuando su mano se ha colado bajo mi vestido y sobre mis bragas acaricia mi sexo. Hace presión y me deja sin aire. – Sessh, por favor.

Dilo, di lo que deseas. – lo dice en un susurro seductor. – vamos, solo dilo. – dice sobre mis labios. Ya no lo soporto.

¡Maldita sea! – digo sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa y acerco su rostro al mío. Muerdo mi labio inferior mientras lo veo directo a sus ojos. – Te quiero a ti, a ti dentro de mí. – con eso dicho estampo mis labios sobre los suyos. Parece que lo he tomado por sorpresa, pues no me corresponde, pero pasando los segundos sus labios se mueven, haciéndome perder por completo la cordura. Nuestras leguas comienzan una batalla campal, y nuestras manos se encargan de quitar nuestras ropas, las cuales parecieran que quemaran nuestra piel.

Asssh, te hare olvidarte de todo. – dice mientras se deja caer sobre mi y causa que nuestros sexos se toquen aun sobre la ropa interior que aun adornaba nuestros cuerpos.

No soy capaz de hablar, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es el sentir su cuerpo y mío uniéndose por fin.

Sus labios recorren mi cuerpo por completo, chupando y mordiendo todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance. Mordiendo mis pezones y jalándolos entre sus dientes y soltarlos de golpe, y eso lo hacían sin apartar la mirada de la mía. Sus caderas se movían haciéndome estar a la deriva. Perdida en un mar de placer.

Con movimientos rápido nos despojamos de los trozos de tela que aún nos separaban, comenzó a bajar su rostro, dejando besos sobre mi estomago hasta detenerse sobre mi sexo. Me tense. Anticipando por lo que se aproximaba.

Relájate, solo déjate llevar. – lo miro morderse su labio inferior antes de hundir su rostro entre mis piernas. Siento sus manos sobre mis muslos repartiendo caricias sutiles en un intento de relajarme.

A causa de que había hablado, su aliento hizo contacto contra me vulva.

Estas tan húmeda. – rio y sentí como su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris. Su lengua y sus labios jugaban conmigo haciendo que sintiera como me humedecía con cada segundo que pasaba en ese juego tortuoso.

Sus manos acabaron sobre la cabellera plateada haciendo que enterrara más su rostro. Se sentía en el cielo, no quería que parara.

Más – dijo en un jadeo. – Sessh, más por favor.

Aquella habitación estaba llena de mis jadeos, mis suspiros y mis gemidos. Cruzando mis piernas tras su cabeza para acercarlo más. Entre mis manos mechones de su cabello se enredaban entre mis dedos.

Sentía como mis pareces se contraían, estaba cerca. Ya no soportaría más.

Sessh, me voy a correr, detente. – intento alejarlo, pero el continua con su tortura. Continua hasta que siento como mi climax me envuelve y siento como si tocara las nubes. - ¡Ahhh! ¡Sesshomaru!

Se aleja y observo como bebe mis jugos, de una de las esquinas de su labio un fino hilo resbala por su barbilla y su cuello. se coloca entre mis piernas y comienza a restregar su pene contra mi vagina, causando una fricción que me hacia perder por completo a cabeza.

¿lista? – dice mientras deja leves besos sobre mis mejillas y labios. Soy incapaz de contestar, por lo que solo asiento. Siento la punta de su pene hacer presión sobre mi entrada hasta que se comienza a abrir camino.

Demonios. Duele.

Suelto un jadeo al sentir como se adentra en mí de una estocada. Haciendo que me sienta como si me partieran a la mitad. Era como si me desgarraran por dentro. Me aferro a su espalda mientras muerdo su hombro con fuerza.

Tranquila, relájate. – besa mis mejillas lamiendo mis lágrimas.

Comienza a moverse de manera pausada. Movimientos lentos, haciendo que de a poco me acostumbrara su intromisión.

Sessh, muévete más rápido. – imploré y no me hizo esperar.

Con movimientos circulares de cadera, movimientos cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, movimientos que me hacían perderme en una neblina de placer. Ya no había dolor, solo placer, el más puro placer que jamás he sentido.

De mi boca solo salían palabras como: "Más", "Sessh, más rápido" o cosas como esas. Nuestros labios se rosaban con cada envestida. En un movimiento rápido, me encontraba sobre él.

Muévete. – me dice. – lleva el control.

No sé cómo, pero mi cuerpo comienza a moverse por si solo. Mis caderas se mueven de arriba a abajo y en círculos. Mis manos están sobre su pecho blanco y musculoso. Sus manos sobre mi cadera se posan en algún momento, sus dedos enterrándose en mi piel, hasta que llega a un punto en que ejerce fuerza en su agarre haciendo que me detuviera. Me sentí frustrada, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, alzó su cadera envistiéndome de golpe. Causando que de mi saliera un gemido y un grito con su nombre.

En un movimiento rápido regresamos a la posición inicial y comienza a envestirme de manera fuerte. Sus caderas de mueven en distintos tiempos. En momentos son lentos y en otros, son tan fuerte que me hacen jadear en busca de aire. Nuestras bocas no se separan más que solo en busca de aire para continuar con su acción.

Me siento extraña, y se que mi climax se acerca y el suyo de igual forma. Sus movimientos son más rápidos, hasta que siento que vuelo. Siento como su semen caliente y espeso en mi interior.

Permanecemos en silencio, con él aun dentro de mí interior tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Sesshomaru reparte besos por todo mi rostro causándome cosquillas. Unos segundos más y sale de mi interior causando un jadeo cuando lo hace. Se recuesta a mi lado y atrae mi cuerpo al suyo, colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Duerme

Y como si fuera un hechizo, mis ojos comienzan a sentirse pesados.

Ya me preocuparé mañana por mi realidad. Aquella realidad en la que soy la prometida de su hermano menor. En donde estoy atada a un matrimonio impuesto por nuestros padres, de uno del que quiero huir, para poder permanecer entre sus brazos para siempre.


End file.
